Vaskeri
Vaskeri is a robot, who to learn more about the world and themselves immediately joined a fighting tournament within a week of being "born". He's a lovable and curious individual who wants to learn about the world, who ponders the nature of their existence and potential non-sentience. This would be the case, but instead Vaskeri is continually FUCKED by the world. Constantly. Everyone is out to get him. His life is suffering. This is partly why he is rarely if ever played despite being a Sylvia character. Powers Vaskeri has the natural ability to turn anything into machinery. From there, he can remotely control that machinery to do his bidding and form more components to them, including himself. He also has a cube that acts as a core part of Vaskeri's psyche, which he can mold into any weapon of his choice (although he usually goes for a scythe). He keeps it close to him because he believes using it gives him more individuality. Due to events in Episode 9, Vaskeri gained the power to enter a bestial state called Vascary. He grows larger and stronger, but more prone to irrational violence even against his own teammates. This technically isn't an ability that Vaskeri still has, but he keeps doing it likely as a remaining internal glitch. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 9 Vaskeri's first appearance was unfortunately emblematic of the rest of his existence. Originally expecting to have some fun with his kit, the gimmick quickly stripped the players of all but one of their abilities. This was a prime opportunity for [REDACTED], who turned Vaskeri's only ability into a one time use power that transforms him into Vascary, which boosts his power but makes him irrational and dangerous to his own teammates. While he managed to (barely) avoid attacking his team, he struggled do much. He managed to regain one of his old abilities through some luck, but he continually failed to use it correctly, at best causing some Robo-Robins to explode and at worst shooting a minigun at himself. Twice. - Episode 12a It's unknown whether Vaskeri was corrupted again, the stress of the scenario caused him to revert, or if he stayed in this form since Episode 9 and was locked up, but Vascary acted as one of the bosses the team defended from the locker rooms. While the players thought he was seemingly invincible, a handful of lucky crits from James and Rio toppled what was supposed to be an unbeatable monster. Even with invulnerability Vaskeri still got fucked. - Episode 21 Vaskeri acted as the announcer for this episode, taking the players away to defend... something. For unknown reasons, Vaskeri did not actually tell the players what was happening, just that they had to defend against something. Happy immediately gained enough proficiency to gain a power that causes all cameras that see him to explode, causing Vaskeri's eyes to explode with extreme pain and knock him out for most of the rest of the episode. - Episode 27 Trying to avoid getting soaked, Vaskeri was stuck on a fireplace while Happy stared at him menacingly. The party initially wanted to save him as a tagalong, but was forgotten. A while after the session in the Discord, Gecko's said "Fuck, we forgot Vaskeri", to which Zanza replied "I have no context but I can feel the accuracy it hurts" - Episode 30 Vaskeri briefly appeared after being fired out of the Venusian Planetbuster. He nearly went into Vascary mode from frustration, but was pushed into the burning trash pit where he belongs instead. Unsurprisingly, Vaskeri died. Again. - Episode 34 Vaskeri appeared again as someone else caught in Cynthia's game of Holistic Baseball. Unfortunately, through a series of circumstances he was blamed for killing Apple? before they put bugs in him, and was crushed into a cube. He is presumably dead forever now. - Episode 43 In this episode, Vaskeri proved to be un-cubed somehow. On Mr. Football's way to the arena, Vaskeri decided to do one of those "epithet guessing" things he's heard so much about. Of course, he happened to guess correctly, but didn't live to tell the tale as he was suplexed to the moon moments after. He died on impact. - Episode 45 Vaskeri appeared by technicality in this episode, with a fake version of him being summoned by multiple people through use of Mars Asterbelt's Gachapon based powers. He was rolled three times, making him the most summoned Gacha in the episode. None of these needed to be rerolled either, since Vaskeri continually died over and over. The first two Vaskeris were sent into the dangerous Temple to search for moons, immediately getting turned to scraps both times. The second time it even was used as a weapon to attack an enemy with. On the third time Vaskeri was finally able to find a half moon in The Temple, but only because the other Vaskeris already tripped all the traps. - Episode 50 Trivia * Sylvia originally had a small story line planned out for Vaskeri, before he became a complete joke that got scrapped at every given opportunity. * Vaskeri's appearance is partly based off Gray Fox from the Metal Gear Solid series. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters